


Travelling companion

by jenna_thorn



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees him out of the corner of her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> For Alyse - _Alice (2009) - Alice/Hatter is my OTP :)_

She sees him out of the corner of her eye, the edge of a crimson velvet sleeve in Bangkok when she’s too busy remembering how to bow properly to turn around, or the trailing edge of a yellow ribbon at parasol level in Singapore. She’s not sure if the high giggle echoing from a far room is him, but at that moment, she is kneeling among men she knows to be pirates and for all that she will walk any alley, stride across any dock, peer through any curtain on this earth, she dare not turn her back, not among these men. When the dinghy tips at the mouth of the river, where brackish sea mixes with fresh water in a tumult of temperature and brine, she’s sure he’s there, his hand pulling the collar of her jacket up, tipping her upright until she can kick free, can follow the watery sun to air, to breath, to life. She staggers to the beach on her own, hacking up water as the sailors pull their compatriots past her. 

But when she can take her ease, can sit for a moment camouflaged in the elegant salons of exotic hotels by touring daughters with blonde curls less sun bleached than her own, she always sits alone. She raises her cup in companionable silence anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And I only now realized I wrote this with the wrong base canon (the 2010 movie rather than the 2009 miniseries), so I apologize for giving a gift of the wrong size and color, but hope that the thought counts.


End file.
